Are You Blue?
by EmrysLover1215
Summary: Movie-verse: What if at the Halloween party, Simon talked to Bram before Bram could make his stupid, drunk mistake? Martin Addison does not exist so no blackmail. Is a one shot for now, if you want more chapters, message me.


**Summary: What if Simon had talked to Bram before Bram's stupid, drunk mistake**

 **Takes place during the Halloween party at Bram's.**

 **Martin Addison doesn't exist so there is no blackmail in this story.**

Simon felt like he was floating on air. Whether that was because of the alcohol coursing through his system or the knowledge that Bram was Blue he wasn't quite sure. Maybe a mixture of both?

Bram's party was loud and stifling, not Simon's usual scene _at all_. The wig he was wearing was itchy, and because of all the people crowded in the house, drinking and dancing, it was quite hot. He could feel beads of sweat dripping down his neck and only prayed that his face wasn't dripping as well. He didn't want to look like a drowned rat when he confronted Bram about being Blue.

He scanned the room, looking for Bram in his Hawaiian shirt. They had just sung a Bieber song not too long ago together and he could still feel how electric the air between them felt. It took all Simon's self-control not to lean across the small space between them and kiss him in front of the entire school. That is not the way he wants to come out.

Movement in the corner of his eye caused Simon to almost trip in excitement.

There he was, Bram, Blue, Cute Bram Greenfeld… He had a red cup in his hand and looked like he was heading to the kitchen for a refill. Quickly Simon went after him. He caught up to him just as Bram was placing more beer into his cup. He looked up at Simon when he entered.

"Hey Simon, do you want another drink?" He flashed Simon a smile that made Simon weak at the knees.

Simon swallowed before taking a deep breath to steady himself. "No thanks, I think I've had enough."

Bram nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, I probably should stop too." He placed his cup down. "So are you having – "

"Are you Blue?" Simon blurted out before turning red in embarrassment. That could have been done smoother.

Bram froze, his smile disappearing in a flash. "W-what did you say?"

Simon took another deep breath. "Are you Blue?"

Bram's eyes darted around, as if worried someone would be eavesdropping on their conversation. "Let's talk somewhere private." He grabbed Simon by the sleeve of his jacked and yanked him out of the kitchen. They quickly made their way up the stairs, after checking that no one was paying them any attention. They passed the bathroom and two other doors before coming to a door that was locked. Bram pulled a key out of his shorts pocket and unlocked the door before ushering in Simon.

"I always keep my door locked when there's a party. Don't want any funny business in my room." Bram explained as he shut and locked the door behind them.

Simon looked around the room in interest. The walls were a dark grey color with a white trim. His queen bed was pushed in the center of the wall, under the window, an end table on each side. A desk with a laptop and lamp were directly in front of the door. Bookshelves lined the walls. Clothes and soccer equipment littered the floor, but not enough to classify the room as "messy". Not exactly what he had pictured but not surprising either.

"How do you know about Blue?" Bram's voice startled Simon out of his observation of the room. He whipped around and saw Bram standing only two feet away, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted in… fear? Hope? Simon couldn't tell.

He swallowed. "I'm Jacques." His voice came out as a whisper, afraid that if he was any louder he would scare Bram off. Blue was always adamant that he didn't want them to meet yet, but Simon couldn't help it. He had to know for sure.

Bram swallowed. "You're Jacques?" he whispered, too. Simon nodded, not able to speak as he nervously wet his dry lips.

Bram's eyes darted toward Simon's lips and back to his eyes so fast Simon wasn't even sure if he really saw it.

Bram took a step closer so now they were barely separated by a few inches. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Simon breathed and leaned in, eager. Their lips met.

It wasn't perfect. It was messy, their noses bumped against each other, their teeth clashed, they weren't sure what to do with their hands so they stayed at their sides, but the _feelings_ …

Simon felt like his whole body was on fire as lights flashed so brilliantly behind his eyelids he feared he'd go blind. His body tingled so much he felt like he was emanating sparks. His breathing became labored and he began to feel light headed.

They broke apart for much needed air before crashing into each other once more, this time falling together like two pieces of a puzzle. There was no more awkwardness in the kiss as one of Simon's hands wrapped itself around Bram's neck while the other snaked around his waist. Bram placed one of his hands on the hand Simon held on his neck while his other gripped Simon's elbow in a vice.

As if they shared one mind now, they both pulled the other in at the same time. Their lower halves rubbed against each other in the most enticing way that Simon broke the kiss and gasped at the feeling. Bram's head fell until his forehead rested on Simon's shoulder, his hands now placed on Simon's hips. Simon wrapped his arms around Bram's neck, his hands flat against Bram's back as he felt it tremble slightly with Bram's heavy breathing.

"Simon," Bram whispered before peppering kisses along Simon's neck. Simon threw his head back and moaned as Bram sucked and bit gently on his neck and shoulder.

After a few minutes of this, Simon felt like he was going to combust. He gripped Bram's hair and yanked, tugging Bram's lips back to his. He parted his lips and snuck his tongue out to meet Bram's as they wrestled for dominance. Bram won. Simon's heart was beating so hard and fast he feared it was about to jump out of his chest any moment. Bram jerked their hips together once more and Simon threw all caution out the window.

He blindly walked backward, tugging Bram with him, thankful he looked around the room earlier as he now had a fairly good idea where the bed was located behind him. He felt the bed hit the back of his knees and he fell back, Bram toppling on top of him. Simon scooted back until he was completely on the bed with Bram crawling after him. Bram was about to dive back at Simon when he stopped and looked up.

"Hold on." He climbed even more on top of Simon to reach the window before pulling down the blinds. He was now practically sitting on Simon's chest and Simon wasn't complaining. Not when he could see just how much Bram was enjoying this. Could feel his enjoyment on his chest. Had it almost directly in his face. Simon could feel the heat creep to his cheeks as he looked at Bram's 'package'. How badly he wanted to reach forward and –.

Bram slid down Simon's body and his mind short circuited. He threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of Bram rubbing down him. He lost control of his limbs as his arm shot up and gripped Bram through his shorts.

Bram stopped moving and gasped, his head falling until his forehead rested against Simon's as their heavy breathing mingled. Simon had no idea what he was doing but going by Bram's reaction, he wasn't doing awful. He palmed Bram through his shorts for a bit before deciding he need more. He needed to _feel_ more.

He removed his had and Bram let out what could only be described as a soft _whine_ which turned into a _squeak_ when Simon slipped his hand into Bram's shorts and boxers. Simon was almost hyperventilating now as he felt Bram completely in his hand. He was big, and hard, and Simon's mouth started salivating as he imagined how it would feel inside his _mouth_. He gripped Bram tight, but not too tight, and started working him over as he listened to all the sounds Bram was making.

Bram was almost shaking as Simon worked on him and Simon just _knew_ that he was close. Before he could bring Bram to completion though, Bram ripped Simon's hand out of his boxers, gripped Simon's other hand and trapped them on the pillow above his head as he practically devoured Simon's lips with his as he began rutting his hips against Simon's own. Simon's hips met Bram's over and over as he lost sense of everything but the feeling of Bram's lips on his and the fire that was ignited every time their nether regions touched.

Simon exploded. He threw his head back and moaned dangerously loud as stars and fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. Bram's pace stuttered above him before he stilled, his hips jammed against Simons as he too found his release.

Their breathing was labored as they laid there. Bram rolled off Simon until he was laying down beside him. They reeked of booze, sweat and semen, but Simon had never smelled anything as glorious before.

Once their breathing was under control they continued to lay there, just gazing at each other, smiles adorning both their faces.

"So," Simon broke the silence, "what now?"

Bram bit his lip as he looked at Simon nervously. "I want to be with you Simon, but I'm not ready to be out yet."

Simon smiled. "I'm not ready to be out yet either. But that doesn't mean we can't see each other."

Bram smiled and kissed him tenderly, his hand against Simon's cheek.

"We should probably get back to the party. We've been gone awhile." Bram said, his smile turning a little sad that they have to part ways.

Simon nodded before sitting up. He shifted slightly before looking at Bram sheepishly. "Could I, um, barrow some boxers?"

Bram smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I gotta change mine too."

Simon blushed, a sheepish smile on his face.

Bram got up and headed to his dresser. He pulled two pairs of boxers out of the top left drawer before tossing one to Simon. "If it makes you uncomfortable we can turn our backs."

Simon bit his lip. "Honestly, if I see you without pants on we won't be leaving this room for hours."

Bram's cheeks darkened slightly, his dark skin making it almost impossible to tell when he blushes. He swallowed and spoke in a hoarse voice. "Y-yeah better turn our backs then."

Simon wasn't sure where all the courage from tonight came from, maybe the beer, or the intoxicating presence of Bram, but whatever it was that caused him to be confident enough to say _that_ , well, he hoped it would happen again.

They quickly changed out of their soiled boxers, which went into the laundry hamper by the door. Bram assuring Simon that he does his own laundry, so his mom will never see Simon's boxers.

Bram unlocked his door before peeking out to see if the coast was clear. He quickly ushered Simon out before closing the door and locking it back up behind them.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, you go downstairs. That way we won't go down together." Simon suggested, since he actually did have to use the bathroom.

Bram nodded. "Sounds good." He looked around one last time to make sure that nobody was around before giving Simon one last kiss and leaving.

Simon had to wait a moment before moving as he felt like he turned to goo with that last kiss from Bram. Quickly, he headed to the bathroom to do his business and freshen up before heading back down to the party.

While he and Bram were in Bram's room, it felt like hours had gone by, but looking at the party around him, it appeared it hadn't even been an hour.

"Simon!"

Simon whipped around at the call of his name, fear blooming in his chest that someone had noticed his absence and knew what he'd been up to. What he and Bram -!

"Simon!" Abby screamed as she almost tripped on a potted plant, beer in hand and a smile on her face. "Let's sing karaoke!"

Simon let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was safe.

He smiled. "I already did karaoke Abby. Why don't you ask Nick?"

Abby nodded enthusiastically, beer slipping out of her cup and onto the floor. "Great idea Si! I'll go find him!"

And she was gone.

He shook his head, a smile on his face before deciding to find Leah.

He grabbed a beer from the kitchen and downed it, feeling it work its magic almost instantaneously. He grabbed another and headed to the backyard.

Leah was there, dancing with Garrett and Nick, who Abby apparently hasn't found yet.

"Leah!" Simon yelled before jumping in and began dancing with his friends.

"Si! Where did you go?" Leah had to yell to be heard over the music.

Simon played dumb. "Go? Go where?"

"You vanished!"

He blinked. "I did?" The alcohol was making his acting very convincing.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Never mind. We should be going, gotta get back to your place remember?"

Simon slapped his forehead. "Oh man! I totally forgot about curfew!"

Leah laughed and grabbed his arm. "Where'd your wig go?"

Shit. His wig was in Bram's room. Play dumb.

He looked at her blankly. "What wig?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed some more. "Wow, drunk Simon is something else." She reached for his cup. "I think you've had enough."

Simon looked at her hand then his cup before he downed it quickly, ignoring her laughing protests. "Simon!"

He smiled and dropped his now empty cup before letting Leah drag him through the still crowded house.

Right when they were at the door someone grabbed Leah's attention.

"Bram! Great party, but we gotta head out now."

Simon almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to turn to Bram. He wasn't looking at Simon, staring resolutely at Leah as he smiled. "Well, I hope you guys had fun. Get home safe, okay?" Leah nodded before walking through the door, not realizing that Simon wasn't immediately following her.

Bram looked at Simon once Leah left his side. His smile now tender and, dare Simon think it, loving. "Have a good night Simon."

Simon smiled back. "You too Bram." He walked past Bram and subtly gave his fingers a gentle squeeze which he returned.

As Simon and Lea walked back to Simon's house, Simon drunkenly singing and dancing to "Cabaret", he couldn't help but think about Bram.

How could he possibly be so lucky as to get the guy he's had a crush on for years and the guy he's been falling for over emails as the same person? How could anyone be so lucky?

After unsuccessfully getting past his parents and into bed he sent an email to Blue, well he guessed he could address the emails now as Bram. Not realizing until after he sent it that he signed Love, Simon.

"Shit," Simon whispered and stared at his screen in horror.

What did he just do?


End file.
